Meet me please
by obsessedidiot
Summary: Temari and Kankuruo meddle, will everything end up alright. Rated T for now and M for later chapters Garaa and Sakura
1. Preperation

Disclamer: i don't own naruto, only this story idea.

As Garaa walked through Kahona with his older brother and sister, he saw the group of the town's shinobi. There was Naruto, Tenten, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Hinita, Ino, Choji, and…Sakura.

"Shika!" Temari yelled from behind Garaa

She ran forward and Shikamaru opened his arms to welcome a passionate embrace. Then Ino turned away, disgusted when she saw Hinita and Kiba holding hands. She then turned away again to tell Sakura what she saw.

Garaa cleared his throat and everyone stopped and looked at him. "I would like to apologize to all of you for the disturbance we caused during the chunnin exams, and I formally invite you all plus anyone you would like to invite, to the Kazekage's temporary residence here in Kahona for dinner two days from now at 8:00."

They all stared in amazement, including Temari and Kankurou (who looked up from talking with Ino) Naruto was first to bounce back and yelled, "I'll invite Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, since they seem to have something going on."

"Shut up, that's a secret." Sakura whispered fiercely and clamped her hand over his mouth.

Naruto mumbled something about being to goody-two-shoey, since he had gotten over his crush and started seeing Tenten.

"What was THAT?" She yelled and sent him flying as Tenten giggled furiously, "Anyways, thanks for inviting us Garaa-kage." She added the 'kage' part in a teasing way that sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Flustered as he watched her walk away, Garaa quickly covered up his emotions before anyone could see, except maybe Temari. The rest of them thanked him and went off in separate directions.

"I saw that." Temari whispered after they walked away from the others

"Saw what?" He replied indignantly

"You've got a crush on Sa-ku-ra." Chimed in Kankurou with a sing-song voice

Suddenly, sand kunai were pressed against there throats. "If you say anything about that I'll kill you." He walked away with a murderous aura and the kunai dissolved. Without another word, the older brother and sister gulped as they followed him back to the house.

"So," Temari said sitting down next to Kankurou the next morning, "What do you thinks going to happen?"

"Eh. Only time will tell," He replied, focused on repairing his puppet

"Yes, but we could speed time up a little." She knew Garaa was not one to get further into a relationship without a little push…or shove

This got his attention he and finally looked up from the puppet, and answered, "So, what do you have in mind?"

And with that, they started making plans for the day ahead.

With the heat of the suns beams on her face, Sakura woke up rubbing away the sand in her eyes and yawned. She stretched and arched her back and felt something rough brush against her head. Surprised she jumped up and saw a note lying on her pillow.

'_Dear Haruno Sakura, please meet me at the_

_memorial stone at 7:00 pm today, before the_

_Kazekage's dinner. I must tell you_

_something of importance. I beg of you to _

_come alone'_

Sakura at first did not no what to make of this request but decided she should go for it anyways. Late into the day, she trained, waiting for 6:00 pm so she could go back to her house and get ready. Deciding she could wait no longer, Sakura gathered her weapons, medical supplies, and left.

Back in her room, she undressed and got into the bath. As she gently slid her toned body into the water, she ran a list of name off in her head of who could have sent the note.

Sasuke-she hated him now and he was with Orochimaru

Naruto-not romantic enough

Neji-is crushing on Ayame

Shino-Going out with Hana

Kiba-going out with Hinita

Ino-they broke up and she is going with Kankurou

Shikamaru-with Temari

Garaa-I wish

Sakura sank further into the water and started to relax. Thinking that Garaa would possibly meet her there gave her the chills. Not the creepy kind of chills, but the good kind, like, after you've had a great day and you can't help but feel like smiling. Garaa was so distant and cold but he attracted her, she knew there was a perfect guy for her under the scowling face he always hid behind.

"Hey Garaa-Chan!" Temari yelled

"What! And don't call me that either." He called back as he walked from his study

"Will you go to the memorial stone at 7:00 pm to meet someone?" Kankurou said from on the couch

"That depends on why you want me to go." Garaa replied, his patience with them draining quickly

"We set you up with Sakura so you two would get together" his sister answered bluntly but with a overwhelming innocence, "You wouldn't want to keep her waiting, now would you?"

"I'll get ready." He whispered and turned around with his head hung, emitting the same dark aura as before but even more intense

Garaa rushed to the memorial stone but before he could see it, he put two fingers over one eye and muttered something. Sand gathered into an eye and he sent it out to look at the stone. Sitting in front of it was the pink haired kunoichi, waiting just for him.


	2. The meeting

Sakura sat near the meeting pace wondering who the person was that sent the note was. After waiting for a while, she sensed someone's presence near the forest and tried to act as if she had not heard anything, but she got up and walked towards the person.

The sand eye he was using immediately crumbled as Garaa lost track of thought. With Sakura walking towards him, he could only step out from his hiding place and greet the girl.

"Good afternoon." Garaa mumbled

Sakura gasped when she saw the gourd carrying Kazekage. She tried to say hi but no sound came out of her mouth, so instead she just waved. A blush crept up her neck and to her face as she invited him to sit with her on a bench.

"So, um, what did you call me hear for Garaa-san." Sakura said, avoiding his gaze

"Well, my brother and sister thought it would be fun to hook us up." He replied in a monotone. He leaned into her and said, "I don't think we should disappoint them." His voice lowered down to a whisper and there faces inches apart.

The setting sun reflected of Garaa's face seductively, making Sakura draw in a sharp breath. Gathering herself back together, she gazed up at him and he cupped her cheek lightly, pulling her face to his. There lips touched, sending waves of pleasure through them both. Garaa traced Sakura's lips with asking for entry and she obliged. Gently at first, there tongues danced together, then more passionate. Sakura kneaded her hands through his red hair as he let his hands drop to her waist and then ass. Feeling himself get hard, Garaa broke the kiss and transported them to his bedroom in a swirl of sand.

Sakura looked around for a second and then turned back top Garaa. "I love you." She whispered, as she stood tiptoe to kiss the kanji tattoo on her lover's forehead.

"And I you, my Sakura." He rasped and grabbed her around waist to pull her into another kiss. Without breaking contact, he carried her to the bed and propped himself over her.

"Garaa!" Sakura moaned as he fondled her breast

Deciding that the clothing in between them was annoying, Garaa pulled her dress like garment down over her shoulders along with her bra, letting perfectly rounded boobs bounce free. Garaa grunted in satisfaction as he took on nipple in his mouth and tweaked the other gently. Sakura moaned again but stopped Garaa and sat up.

'What's wrong?" Garaa asked huskily

Without answering, Sakura pulled the rest of her cloths off and then continued with Garaa's cloths. At last, she was at his boxers, she pulled them to his ankles, his manhood freed she stared in fascination. Determined to pleasure him as well, she reached out and touched his member. It jumped at the touch and she wrapped her hand around it. Garaa moaned, urging Sakura to continue. Over her previous shyness, Sakura flipped them over so that she was on top and started licking the pre cum off his tip, furthering his arousal.

Unable to contain n himself, the couple was flipped over once again. Garaa ran his hand over her clit making her jump, and then down her slit making sure she was wet. Positioning himself over Sakura, he looked at her with questioning eyes. She nodded and he bent over to cover her mouth with a kiss and at the same time thrust gently into her. She screamed and thanked Garaa silently for muffling it. Letting her adjust to the pain of her broken barrier, he went in and out slowly, going deeper each time. Sakura started to feel of it more as pleasure than pain and moaned, rhythmically joining every thrust Garaa gave. There pace sped up and they both came to a peak.

"G-garaaaaaaa!" Sakura screamed, he answered with a groan

They both collapsed in the aftermath of climaxing. Gathering strength, Garaa pushed himself off Sakura, still panting.

"I love you my Sakura."

"I love you to."

"Garaa, time to get ready for the dinner!" His sister, Temari, called before bursting through the double doors. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed covering her eyes as Sakura pulled the covers over herself and Garaa, "You've scared me for life."

As Temari ran from the room, Sakura could have sworn she saw a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh well, we should get ready." Garaa said calmly

"Yeah"

Then the couple got up to gather their scattered cloths, but not before Garaa stole another kiss from his newfound love.


	3. The proposal

Now fully dressed, Sakura and Garaa walked out of his room. Garaa wore the traditional Kazekage outfit and Sakura wore something picked out especially for her, a tight fitting black dress that was a v-cut you tie around your neck and ended with a flare just above her knees.

Garaa looked at her once more and whispered, "I love you.", before they walked hand-in-hand into the banquet room. Noise bombarded them as they took a seat at a table near the stage. Sitting with them were Kiba and Hinita, Naruto and Tenten, Neji and Hana, Ino and Kankurou, and Temari and Shikamaru.

"Ohhh, Sakura! Are you going out with Garaa now?" Naruto yelled

"She blushed but before she could say anything Garaa interrupted, "Yes, we are going out.", and he pulled Sakura close to him protectively. She giggled and turned to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto, stunned, turned away from them, and began talking with TenTen about something to do with wondering when they could eat. After a couple of minutes of socializing, Kakashi came over, dragging Iruka along with him.

"Hey guy's." He said

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei." Sakura and Naruto said in unison

"So, why'd you bring me over here again?" Iruka asked impatiently

"I didn't want to come alone." Kakashi said with an innocent look in his uncovered eye.

"Well then, I'm going back to our table."

Before Iruka could get anywhere, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the chunnin's waist and said, "Fine, then I'll come with you."

"Uhhg, not here Kakashi." Iruka groaned trying to break away but ended up only in furthering his embarrassment when people turned and looked at the arguing couple. Iruka finally had to walk back with his boyfriend clinging to his waist.

The rest of the table stared but decided not to interfere and started talking amongst each other once again. Garaa waited until they were deep in conversation when he pulled Sakura with him to the curtains behind the stage.

"What's going on?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice

"You'll see." He said as he quickly kissed her and pulled her on stage.

At once, all the commotion stopped and all eyes were on them. Advancing towards the middle of the stage with Sakura following him he cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Thank you all for coming. Especially the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, and before dinner, I have a couple of things to say. First, I apologize for the trouble the Hidden Sand Village has caused you and I would like you to know that as long as I'm around it won't happen again." Cheers erupted but they were silenced when Garaa continued. "Now the second thing I would like to announce with all of you as my witness, that is practically all the ninja in Kahona." He got down on one knee in front of Sakura, "I, Garaa, ask, Sakura, to join me marriage, one year from now when she turns eighteen."

As he said this, he pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was a pink diamond shaped like a Sakura blossom. Everyone seemed to hold there breath waiting for her response. She leapt at him and sobbed, "Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you."

He lifted her up and kissed away the tears on her cheeks, gaining ohhs and awws from there audience. Soon Sakura joined there lips together and Garaa carried her back to there seats, never breaking contact. Garaa raised his hand, signaling for the waiters and waitresses to serve the food. Sakura pulled away only to look at the food in front of her and then looked back at Garaa.

"I love you too much for you to imagine and I had to let everyone know." Garaa said while brushing his hand through her pink hair

"Thank you then, because I would have done the same thing." She kissed him once more and then started to eat


	4. Hide and seek

After the dinner, everyone thanked the Kazekage and left with full stomachs. When all the guests were finally gone, Temari walked up to Gaara and handed him an envelope.

"What is this?" He asked

"How should I know?" She replied and walked away with a smirk

Gaara walked over to Sakura so she could also read the contents. Inside was an invitation to some sort of game.

_To all shinobi couples,_

_Shikamaru and I, Temari, will be hosting the Ninja games this year on the first Saturday of June at 12 pm in the sparring grounds. Please attend if you can._

_People invited-_

_Kakashi and Iruka_

_Gaara and Sakura_

_Kankurou and Ino_

_Naruto and Tenten_

_Tsunade and Shizune_

_Kurenai and Asuma_

_Lee and Neji_

_Anko and Ibiki_

_Kiba and Hinita_

_-see ya there_

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other for a second when Sakura finally spoke, "It sounds like fun, and its tomorrow."

"Only if you're going to be there." He replied and pulled her in for another kiss.

The next day, at noon, everyone met as instructed by the letter. They all sat and talked until the final people arrived. When no one was watching, Sakura pulled Iruka away from the crowd.

"So, what's up?" He asked

"What are the ninja games exactly?"

"Well, one each person of each couple is divided into one of the two teams. Then, team number one heads into the forest while team two waits for five minutes until following. Team two has to try to catch the others and when caught, they put a put a transporter seal on there boy or girl friend. If all of team one is caught by 2 pm, team two wins, if all of them aren't caught, they win."

"So, what happens when a team wins?" Sakura asked a little more interested now.

"Let's just say you get to do what ever you want to your losing mate." He said blushing as he remembered past times, "Well, we better get back, it's about to start."

Just as they arrived back, Temari was listing names for each team, "Team one, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kankurou, Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Kiba and me. Team two, everyone else. Okay now split up into your teams." She waited as everyone got situated and continued. "Now, team one are the hiders and team two are the seekers. Team one line up next to me. On the count of three, we run into the forest and team two will wait five minutes to go after us. One, two, three!"

They all ran into the tree line as Hinita counted the seconds timidly. "Okay, go." She said and they chased after the others

Sakura scanned the area when she found a small trail of sand. 'Found you' she thought to herself and followed the sand. After two miles of running, she came to a river. Above her were broken branches showing that Gaara had gone up. Sakura leaped from tree to tree when she saw the familiar red head hidden in the leaves. She pulled out a seal and threw in towards her target but missed by a few inches. Gaara disappeared at the disturbance leaving Sakura to keep searching.

Finally, after an hour of chasing, Sakura finally hit his protective sand with a seal but he disappeared anyways.

"Yes." she said aloud and headed back to the meeting area

As she expected, he was in a circle with the others who were caught including everyone except Kakashi and Tsunade. The minutes ticked away until it was almost 2 pm. Suddenly, the two missing hiders appeared in a puff of smoke.

All the seekers cheered and went over to their boy/girl friends. Sakura though something was fishy so she went over to talk with Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, did you let them catch you?" she asked suspiciously

"Uh, well, yes." Tsunade confessed, "But we decided it would be fun for the other to win." She blushed and Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha and went to find Iruka.

"Hey beautiful." Gaara said as he came up behind Sakura and kissed the back of her head

"Hey handsome." She replied seductively and turned around to kiss him, "We're going to have fun tonight, so come to my place at 7." She kissed him again and left

Gaara waited in his room, thinking about the night ahead of him. She probably will not let him sleep, even if he could. Just picturing her perfect body gave him a hard-on. He wanted to surprise her with a sexy outfit so he started looking through his closet. He decided on a tight black turtleneck and black pants. Around his neck was a spiky cross choker. Needing a second opinion, Gaara walked to his sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and blushed, "Do you think Sakura will like my cloths."

Temari smiled at his shyness and answered. "Of course, you are looking hot."

"Thank you." He said and walked out of the room, still looking at the floor.

At exactly 7 pm, Gaara showed up at Sakura's front door. He knocked and waited 1 minute until the door finally opened.

"Hey." Sakura said from behind the door. She walked out and Gaara could not help but drool at his fiancé

She was wearing a leather outfit exposing her stomach and the valley in between her breasts. As he watched, her long, beautiful legs were advancing up to him, swinging her hips back and forth.

"You like?" She purred in his ear


	5. A long night

"What I want, is to keep you up, all night" Sakura purred into his ear

Gaara stared in astonishment and disbelief, but his expression soon turned into a horny one

"Of course, you are going to give me what I want though…right?" She replied, pouting and sticking out her bottom lip

Without answering, Gaara pulled Sakura into a rough kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she nipped lightly on his tongue. The action got him even more aroused and he felt his member grow even more. When Gaara could not take anymore, he broke the kiss and carried her to the bedroom. He undressed and his cock bounced free, Gaara gently pushed Sakura to her knees and brought her head forward. Knowing exactly what he wanted, she licked the pre-cum of his tip and took the head in her mouth. He groaned, urging her to continue. Sakura obliged and took the whole thing down her throat and squeezed his balls. Then after adjusting to having the bulge in her throat, she started bringing her head up and down. Gaara came closer and closer to his peak and started humping Sakura's face to her rhythm. He came and she gulped down every drop.

Now wanting to satisfy his lover, he laid Sakura on her back and took out a kunai. Gaara slipped the point under the leather strap holding up her breasts and cut them free. He began to knead them and he took one in his mouth, but only grazing the nipple lightly with his teeth. After Gaara finished he moved on to the next one. Slowly he took his attention away from her breasts and paced a trail of kisses down her stomach. When he reached her black panties, he ripped them apart with his teeth and licked her slit. Gaara slowly brushed his lips up her thighs until he reached her clit and began to flick it with his tongue. Sakura moaned his name as he inserted three fingers into her while continuing to suck her love button. This furthered her arousal and Gaara flipped her over to do her doggy style.

"Can I." He said with hesitation

Sakura nodded and he slowly pushed against her anus. He was half way in when Sakura started to groan. Gaara started pounding into her ass making a weird noise as they collided.

Sakura moaned as Gaara filled her with his cum and she quickly came afterwards. He pulled out of her and laid on his back, closing his eyes to rest.

You don't think you're getting of that easy, do you." She said and straddled him. Sakura and moved up and down, getting faster and faster, making her breasts jump. Just when Gaara was at the edge, she stopped, got up, and kissed him.

"What's the matter?" He rasped

"Nothing."

Sakura smiled secretly and put her hands in a formation. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two Sakura clones appeared next to the real one. Gaara stared in amusement. They all shrugged and said, "Naruto taught me."

With that, all four of them continued into the night, finally falling asleep around four in the morning.

_Yes, it is a cheesy ending, but someone asked for an all "romance" chapter. So….here_


	6. Taking Advice

Sunbeams stretched across the room, since Gaara never sleeps, he watched over his beloved all night. Sakura yawned and rolled over to face him. "Go'mornin Ga'a" she mumbled

It took a while for her to fully awaken but he just kept watching. When she finally sat up, she looked a little troubled and began to dress.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry. See you tonight." She said and walked out

'What's her problem' Gaara thought, 'maybe I upset her, I guess I just have to give her some time.'

As Sakura was walking home, she saw Hinita and decided she wanted to talk with someone about her thoughts.

After inviting Hinita over for tea, she started to talk with her. "I need your advice Hinita-san."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I've been thinking about my relationship with Gaara and I'm wondering if it's just a sexual thing, like I'm a toy for him or something. I mean he has a horde of fan club girls so why would he choose me. I love him, I really do, but I cannot help but wonder."

Hinita took a sip of tea and was quiet for a moment. "Well, he did buy you a ring, and proposed to you in front of almost everyone. The first time Kiba told me he liked me I was scared out of my mind and did not know what to say. Nevertheless, he could not stop himself, being an Inuzuka and all, he pinned me to a tree and kissed me. Immediately I knew he loved me and I loved him back, I do not know how I knew, I just did. It is hard to explain, but how do you feel around him?"

"When I'm with him, I just feel as if my heart could take of flying at any moment it feels so light. And when he looks at me, his eyes soften. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do." She had a dreamy expression for a second but then snapped back into reality, "Of course he loves you, but if you're still not sure, here's what you do." She leaned into Sakura and whispered in her ear.

She stared at Hinita for a second and said, "Thanks, I'll try it."

Sakura and Hinita finished there tea and she showed her to the door. When Hinita was about to leave she said, "That same night when Kiba kissed me, we both lost our virginity," she paused for a moment, "and I was on top." Hinita smiled and walked away while Sakura stared in astonishment. She started to plan how she would take Hinita's advice.

_Yeah yeah, another short chapter but I'll do better next time._


	7. Costume Ball

Sakura raced happily through Kahona's streets as she remembered her talk with Tsunade-sama

"_Excuse me, Sensei?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I was wondering if I could hold a banquet here, in the ballroom."_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_Well." Sakura explained her ordeal with Gaara and what Hinita told her to do. At the end of her story, Sakura was blushing furiously as Tsunade stared in amusement_

"_I think that's a great plan, so I'll come around six. Make it in tonight, well, see ya." She got up and walked out. Sakura was dumbfounded as she left._

Back at her house, Sakura started making invitations for the event.

They read:

_I, Haruno Sakura, would like to_

_invite you to a costume ball._

_It will start at six in tonight _

_At the ball room in the Hokage's_

_mansion._

After getting Naruto to deliver them, Sakura headed out to find a costume, but to her surprise, everyone had all ready received their invitation and went shopping as well. 'Naruto really is fast.' Sakura thought

As she walked through the cloths, she thought about how to test Gaara, 'Luckily it's a costume party and most girls will where skimpy outfits, I'm sure of it.' Sakura picked out five different outfits and headed to the fitting rooms, on the way she bumped into a blonde-haired person and they fell backwards. "Ouch, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, oh hey Sakura, I can't wait for the party." It was Ino, "I just bought a costume. It's a bunny one, but you have to wait and see at the party." With that, she left and headed out. Sakura sighed and put back the costume Ino was talking about.

When the one of the fitting rooms was finally free she walked in and from the other side heard Temari's voice. "Hey, Gaara, what do you think of this one?" Sakura poked her head out and saw her wearing a short net dress, fortunately, a non-see through fabric covered her front and back parts, and a small jacket was around her perfect breasts. Sakura, as much as she hated to admit it, was jealous. Temari had a great body, not that Sakura didn't, but she was still a little envious. The best part though was when Gaara did not look at her body or anything, just straight in the face.

"It's fine." He said in a bored tone, "Can we go now."

"Fine." She pouted, and they left. Sakura finished trying on what she picked out and decided on an angel one. It was a white mid drift top with long flared sleeves, and a short skirt. Small white wings were attached to the back. Satisfied with her choice, she bought it and left to get ready for her banquet.

Gaara sat in his room waiting for Kankuro and Temari to come with the outfits they said they bought. He knew it was just a fun costume party, but to him it seemed like a way for girls to act sluttish. Gaara waited for a while and they finally knocked on his door and came in.

"Well, we only found two but here." Temari said excitedly and handed him a bag. Inside he pulled out the first one, the pants were spandex so he just through them away and glared at his siblings. Temari tried not to laugh and pointed accusingly at Kankuro. The next was a black, ripped shirt with chains and dark blue pants. He tore of the long sleeves and finally said, "I like it." With that, the two left and Gaara started getting ready.

He put on the costume and spiked his hair. To add a nice touch he wore a spiked dog collar around his neck. Without even thinking, Gaara started to want to impress Sakura so much. Now that he was done getting ready, he waited until it was time to leave.

Meanwhile, Sakura was also preparing herself, her costume was on, and she was fixing up her hair and makeup. She wore silver glitter swirls on her stomach that traveled up her back, around her neck and to her face. Now that her hair had grown longer after the sound ninja incident, it was curled down to her shoulders and one braid clipped back behind her ear. "Now I'm ready." She smiled at herself and walked out.

On her way to the Hokage's mansion, Sakura met up with Hinita, "Good evening, Sakura-san, you look great, but I wanted to see if you liked my outfit." She was wearing a leather devil outfit; it showed her stomach and the top of her breasts, the sides and back were connected with straps. Hinita also had a tail and horns to complete the look. Even though she was a small girl, her breasts were bigger than Anko's.

"It's great, but did you pick that out?"

"No Kiba did." They laughed softly and kept walking for a while until Hinita spoke up again. "Well, when I told you to test him, I really didn't mean for you to through a ball. I was thinking more getting some girls to help, but this will be fun."

Before she could answer, they reached the mansion and lost each other in the crowd at the front doors. Someone bumped into her and she fell, "Oh sorry." It was Gaara, "Sakura?" he reached out his hand and pulled her up.

"Hey Gaara."

"You look beautiful." He sounded desperate

"Thank you." She turned away and walked inside. He followed her

"I was wondering if I did anything to make you mad."

"Nothing's the matter. HEY INO, OVER HERE!" She called and Ino came over. Then the two girls left as Gaara stood there in confusion.

"Looks like you have girl issues." It was Temari

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and looped his arm through Temari's.

"Do you know what the matter with Sakura is?" he asked

"Nope, but it would help if you tried to talk with Hinita, they've been spending a lot of time together." Said Shikamaru before Temari dragged him of to dance

Gaara did just that, he spotted her standing by the punch bowl and headed toward her. "Hello Hinita-san."

"Hello Gaara-san." She bowed politely, not looking anywhere near his eyes. With her Byakugen, she saw Sakura give her thumbs up to continue with the plan. Still embarrassed about what she was going to do. Hinita looked up and stuck out her chest. "Are you looking for Sakura?"

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"I think she headed over to the other side of the room where there playing spin the bottle, wanna play?" She asked seductively, but still could not believe what she was doing.

"No thank you." He had not looked at her breasts once and was totally distracted by looking for Sakura. In the mean time, Sakura was watching the whole thing instead. She was impressed with Gaara's devotion to her.

"Okay, ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to start the costume contest!" said a booming voice. A hole parted in the crowd where all the girls were lined up, Hinita walked over to join them. Gaara push his way to the front and finally saw what Sakura's coat had been hiding. His eyes scanned her body and rested on her gorgeous green eyes. Sakura smiled, thinking of how he was only looking at her. Now my fellow men, go line up in front of who you think should win this contest. Of course, Gaara was first, he never broke eye contact.

"Your so beautiful Sakura, but why are you mad at me?"

"I'll explain later."

"No, do you know how much it hurts that you are ignoring me." She looked away but he grabbed her face and pulled it close to his. His voice was louder. "Damn it, I love you to much to let you go, just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it! I don't want anyone else other than you!" By now, all eyes were on them. When she did not say anything, he pulled her face to his and kissed her. Slowly, her hands wrapped around his waist. Everyone started clapping for no apparent reason, but the noise made them break up. "Gaara." She whispered, "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I was just afraid of how fast everything was going, but now I realize that I don't care." Sakura hugged him and the voice spoke again, "Well the winners are Gaara and Sakura!" Apparently, everyone had lined up behind them. Sakura giggled and they enjoyed the rest of the night together.

"Hey, Sakura, Gaara, are you guys coming to the after party at my place?" Asked Ino as people started to leave, it is only a small group. Please."

Sakura looked at Gaara, he nodded, and she said yes.

_Okay, it took me a while to right that chapter because I have been busy. However, the next chapter is the after party and it will be a short little one. But there the questions have been answered about Hinita's advice. People probably expected something bigger but…oh well. Please give me ideas for couples for a different story._


	8. The after party

We were at the after party and so far, everyone was having fun, except maybe Iruka because Kakashi was drunk and not behaving.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle!" yelled Ino

"Um, not rea-"Gaara started but Sakura pulled him into the circle with her, "Fine." Some girls screamed they were probably fans of Gaara. Ino was first to spin and it pointed at Temari, who was drunk. Ino leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, but the sand Kunoichi moved her head for a lip lock. Shikamaru was stunned but Kankuro was laughing his ass off.

Unsurprisingly, this turned on Kakashi and he started to play with an irritated Iruka. Everyone had forgotten the game and was either making out or laughing at the couples.

"For some reason I feel bad for Ino." Sakura giggled at Gaara's statement.

"I think it's worse for Shikamaru." She turned towards him, "You know, I still feel guilty about ignoring you."

"Soooo?"

"So, I want to make it up to you." She slid her arms around his neck and he picked her up. Sakura giggled and he laid her down on the couch. Others had already had the same idea, Kakashi and Iruka were making weird noises in the bathroom, Ino and Kankuro were doing doggie style on the stairs, Shikamaru and Temari were stripping on the table, Naruto and Tenten found an interesting use of the melted chocolate, and Hinita was giving Kiba a lap dance. Gaara started to slip her shirt of and then fiddled with her lace bra for a few seconds before it came undone. He needed Sakura's nipples and took one in his mouth. Sakura was becoming impatient and so she pulled up her shirt and started yanking at Gaara's pants. Once they were off, she flipped her self on top of him. Sakura then eased her self on to his member and rode him slowly at first and then faster.

When they both climaxed, Sakura had an idea, so she got up and walked over to Naruto and Tenten. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." said TenTen. Therefore, Gaara came over and leaned against the wall to see what Sakura was going to do.

"Lie down and take you shirt off." She ordered and he obeyed. Sakura stared with a hand full of chocolate and smeared it on his stomach and around his lips. Lastly, she poured some down his erect member. Its warmth made it grow even more, if that was even possible. Without saying a word, Sakura kissed the chocolate from his mouth and slid her tongue down his neck chest and to his stomach. Slurping all of the chocolate up, she continued down his groin and then to his balls but she avoided his ever growing cock. Gaara was getting impatient so she grabbed the pink hair and pushed Sakura's mouth over his erection. She moved up and down, sometimes stopping to lick up the chocolate she missed. Gaara exploded and yelled in release.

"You're turn he said to Sakura and flipped her on to her back. He poured the chocolate over her breasts and then started writing something out on her stomach. It said 'Gaara & Sakura' He took even more chocolate and made a trail up her thigh. Sakura could tell he was going to torture her as much as she did him. First, he circled each breast with his tongue and then started at the bottom of her thigh, slowly kissing up the chocolate until he reached her clit. At first, Gaara just flicked his tongue over it while sucking then started to lightly nip, this aroused her even more, and she moaned. When Sakura came, he kissed her to muffle the scream.

"What about this?" She pointed to the words on her stomach.

"I was just going to let it stay there and harden." He nuzzled his nose in her neck when she stood up

"I love you." Sakura whispered

"I love you more." Gaara whispered in reply

They had a great time at the rest of the party and planned to be together the rest of their lives.

_After this is one more two more chapter, the wedding and the epilogue._


	9. Not as we planned

Today was the day of the Wedding. Sakura and Gaara would finally be married. This was the biggest gathering since the death of the fifth Hokage. It was a beautiful day and it was outside. Hundreds of chairs were lined up at the alter, and Sakura blossoms covered the ground.

Once everyone was seated, the music started and a very handsome Gaara walked up the carpet. Then Sakura walked out, she was stunning in everyway and in all white. Finally reaching the alter, she took his hand and the priest began.

At the end, the priest asked, "Do you, Gaara, take Sakura as your beloved wife?"

"Of course I do."

"And do you, Sakura, take Gaara as your devoted Husband?"

"I do as well." She had tears rolling down her cheek and Gaara kissed her."

"You may now…keep kissing the bride!"

Everyone cheered and ran up to congratulate them. They were all delighted for the time being until a kunai flew and stuck into one of the seats. A few more came and the crowd screamed and started running in different directions.

"What's going on?" Sakura yelled

"I don't know." Gaara said

Suddenly over fifty-masked shinobi appeared and started collecting the gifts. Most of the guests were also ninja so they protected the others. Sakura and Gaara ran into the fray and fought back to back. At first, the sand was protecting Sakura as well but she told him to concentrate on protecting himself.

Sakura was fighting one of them, she knocked him out, but behind her was another ninja. He took out a sword and she grabbed two kunai lying on the ground. They fought with clanging sounds but Sakura was at a disadvantage because of her dress. Her opponent swung the sword once more and landed the blade at her shoulder she screamed, but Gaara could do nothing but yell. "Don't touch her you filthy bastard!"

Her wound was deep; the blood flowed continuously, making her faint. Gaara bellowed in rage, with quick movements of his hand, sand wrapped around the intruders.

"Sand Coffin!" He squeezed his hand and blood burst from the cocoons they were in, splattering everything. The guests stood watching Gaara bend and pick up Sakura, red stained the once perfect dress, and a gash exposed her shoulder.

Later, at the hospital, he sat next to his injured love as Tsunade examined her. She will wake up in a couple of hours, the sword left bits of metal and she fractured her shoulder blade, that is all fixed but her blood loss was extremely high.

Gaara stayed by her side occasionally, guests would visit and sit for a few minutes and leave. The hours ticked by and he worried more and more, the hours became days and then a week. The sand ninja was at his breaking point; he had no food since the incident and was sick with worry. On the eighth day, Gaara saw her hand twitch, he called Tsunade, and Sakura turned her head a little bit. Tsunade scanned her and Sakura was improving but suddenly her heartbeat grew fainter and fainter. Gaara whispered "No, no, NO!" He bent down and kissed her. Tsunade tried to pull him back but he stayed put. Sakura's eyes flicked open, she was stunned at first but then she kissed him back and he lifted his head.

"Gaara, you're crying." He lifted his hand and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I haven't cried in years, but, I'm happy." He looked confused

"It's okay, I love you to much to not kiss you back."

_Sorry, school started again and things are hectic so it might take a while for another chapter. Only one left._


End file.
